Es Cuestión de Prioridades
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: [Proyecto 1-8. Celebración Topic Sorato] Ni la mirada incrédula del chico iba a disuadirla; Sora tenía sus prioridades. [YamaSora AU]


De nuevo me pasé en las palabras. Well. Para la actividad del Topic Sorato, en el Foro Proyecto 1-8, para celebrar la llegada a los mil posts, mi segundo aporte.

Es otro AU.

 **Disclaimer: Not mine, except the plot.**

* * *

 **"es cuestión de prioridades"**

 **Prompt: "My super important papers are in my backpack so I need to commandeer your umbrella please and thank you" College!AU.**

* * *

Lo que se había convertido en el mejor día de su vida universitaria—principalmente por haber, ¡al fin!, terminado su proyecto de final de año. Ahora solo le quedaba montar todo; es por eso que esos papeles, cuidadosamente guardados en su bolso, eran importantes. Demasiado importantes.

Y nada puso un pie fuera de la facultad, maldijo su suerte y su inhabilidad de ver el noticiero esa mañana.

Estaba lloviendo—a mares.

Y si bien eso no le hubiera importado antes _(siempre si podía usar su bolso como paraguas, si lo quisiera)_ , ahora llevaba su proyecto de fin de año, finalizado, en el bolso. Bolso que no era impermeable, que se mojaría y arruinaría todos sus esfuerzos de las últimas semanas sin piedad.

No, tenía que buscar otra solución.

 _«Quizás… si meto el bolso bajo mi chaleco…»_

Entonces lo vio; su salvación.

El estudiante extremadamente atractivo de Ingeniería, a quien había conocido el primer día del semestre pasado cuando ella casi se parte el cuello al ser empujada accidentalmente por las escaleras. Cuando él rompió su caída al atraparla en pleno vuelo y que además había sido muy amable de acompañarla a la enfermería porque creyó que si se había golpeado la cabeza _(y Sora jamás admitirá que fue su estúpido atractivo lo que la dejó sin habla)_.

Yamato Ishida era su nombre. Un rubio alto _(estúpidamente alto, ella apenas alcanzaba a llegar a su hombro)_ , de ojos azules y la sonrisa más encantadora que haya visto nunca. Y un atractivo físico que Sora en verdad trataba de ignorar. En serio.

Pero bueno, él _no_ era su salvación, o no. El paraguas que traía en sus manos—eso era el milagro que había caído del cielo. Y Sora sabía a la perfección lo que significaba compartir un paraguas con alguien, así que tendría que buscar una forma de hacer que se lo cediera.

Fácil.

Con un respiro fortificante, se acercó a él justo cuando abrió el paraguas; el rubio hizo una pausa, por un incómodo segundo, y la miró curioso. Sora le sonrió algo nerviosa, con justificada razón, ya que iba a tratar de arrebatarle su paraguas, pero aun así, persistió.

—Hola, Ishida-kun.

—Takenouchi —respondió de igual forma, arqueando una ceja—. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —le dio una pequeña sonrisa cargada de humor—. ¿Necesitas que te lleve a la enfermería de nuevo?

El rubor arremetió contra ella sin aviso, y Sora tuvo que resistir las ganas de removerse en vergüenza. Dios. Así no había planeado el comienzo de esta charla. Pero ya que Ishida le había abierto el paso a su petición…

—Necesito tu ayuda —dijo con algo de desesperación e hizo una pausa, porque esa no fue su intención y Dios que ahora él la miraba preocupado, acercándose con las manos alzadas como esperando atraparla en caso de un colapso—. ¡No, no! No es nada grave, no necesito ir a la enfermería —se detuvo a respirar un poco, pensando en lo ridícula que era al ponerse nerviosa por algo tan trivial—. La verdad, más que ayuda, necesito pedirte un favor, Ishida-kun.

Se notó más relajado ahora, con su media sonrisa de vuelta y una estancia completamente despreocupada.

—Claro —dijo, aun con esa sonrisa que ya le hacía imposible concentrarse en lo que decía—. ¿De qué se trata?

—Quiero tu paraguas.

Hubo una larga pausa, en donde el rostro del rubio pasó de su expresión relajada a la confusión y finalmente a una mezcla entre humor y confusión. La miraba incrédulo. Y luego pasó sus ojos azules por su bolso de forma significativa, como tratando de insinuar algo y viendo como muchos otros estudiantes pasaban por su lado cubriéndose de la lluvia con sus respectivos bolsos… Bueno, Sora podía deducir lo que pasaba por su mente.

—¿Por favor? —suplicó; si, porque así de desesperada estaba—. En serio no puedo usar mi bolso, no es impermeable y tengo los papeles de mi proyecto de fin de año ahí. Y el proyecto está listo pero escrito aun a mano, entre apuntes y notas y…

Se detuvo al ver la media sonrisa que le estaba dando. Y no solo eso, sino porque también le estaba ofreciendo el paraguas. O eso parecía, ya que no se lo dio cuando ella extendió su mano para recibirlo.

—No, no, Takenouchi —dijo, y le indicó que se acercara.

Sora frunció el ceño, pero dio un paso, luego dos, y tres más cerca, pensando que quería decirle algo en privado. Algo que los estudiantes que se apresuraban en salir de la facultad no debían escuchar.

—Tendrás que compartir el paraguas conmigo si no quieres mojarte.

Fue solo un susurro, pero Sora dio un salto atrás como si la hubieran insultado. Y porque Ishida se largó a reír, quizás su expresión ofendida la delató.

—¡No le veo la gracia! —exclamó molesta; aun así no paraba de sorprenderse, no recordaba haberlo visto así de expresivo jamas.

—Lo siento —dijo él, luego de calmar su risa, y la miró con seriedad—. Pero no es broma realmente. Yo tampoco puedo arriesgar mi proyecto. Así que tendrás que compartir paraguas conmigo.

Sora parpadeó un par de veces, y solo ahí pareció percatarse del bolso que llevaba el rubio, parecido al de ella, pero claramente masculino.

Y no resistente al agua.

 _Diablos._

—Um…

No pudo evitarlo, en serio, pero el rubor subió por su cuello antes de poder reaccionar y hacer algo para ocultarlo. Lo que desató una reacción en cadena, porque él también se ruborizó al darse cuenta, finalmente, de lo que había dicho.

—Eh… —Yamato tosió un poco, claramente incomodo, pero recuperó la compostura con impresionante rapidez—. Bueno, mi auto está estacionado al otro lado del estacionamiento. Podemos… compartir el paraguas hasta ahí, si quieres te llevo a casa. Para proteger tú importante proyecto.

—Pero… —Sora hizo una pausa, pensando; ella en serio necesitaba proteger su arduo trabajo, y además, no era mucho lo que caminarían bajo el paraguas—. Está bien, sí. Y gracias, también, por ofrecerte a llevarme a casa, Ishida-kun. En serio.

Yamato sonrió, y con un movimiento de su mano abrió su paraguas. Sora soltó un suave suspiro antes de acercarse lo suficiente para no mojarse. Era una corta caminata. ¿Quién se daría cuenta con lo apresurados que estaban todos por salir de la lluvia?

Nadie. Seguramente nadie lo notaría.

.

Se equivocó.

Esa noche, mientras reescribía una a una las hojas de su proyecto a su computadora, Sora recibió un mensaje de su amiga de infancia, Mimi Tachikawa, quien estudiaba Gastronomía al otro lado de la ciudad.

Pero no fue solo ese mensaje _("¿SoRA, NO ME DIJISTE?")_ , porque en seguida su celular empezó a sonar como loco con una cantidad de mensajes entrantes impresionante, de personas que apenas conocía de nombre y otros que eran desconocidos. Todo los mensajes una variación de lo mismo; ya sea felicitaciones, lamentos al no ser los primeros en enterarse, o celos irrefrenables.

Y se preguntó: ¿Qué diablos pasaba?

Entonces le llegó otro mensaje, cuyo número ya había memorizado aun cuando solo lo había obtenido esa tarde. Abrió el mensaje antes que se perdiera en la multitud, pero no lo leyó de inmediato. Tomó un profundo respiro antes de darse ánimos para hacerlo.

No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se le escapó.

Ishida-kun: "No sé si te enteraste, pero al parecer hemos estado saliendo desde el comienzo del semestre, Takenouchi. ¿Me permitirías ser un buen novio e llevarte a cenar este sábado? Por favor, di que sí."

.

Por supuesto, su respuesta fue un sí.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

So, yeah. That's that.

En Japón, compartir un paraguas it's kind of a big deal, algo que solo haces con tu pareja.

Y eso, ¡gracias por leer! And please review!


End file.
